kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Samus Aran
(Huntress) (Huntress) (Huntress) genre (Huntress) |type = Anti-Hero/Heroine |rider = yes |homeworld = K-2L (Distant Future) |height = 6'3'' |weight = 198 |firstepisode = Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Stage 01-1 |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Nana Mizuki |complex2 = Kamen Rider Huntress |image2 = }} is the main protagonist and heroine of the Metroid series. She is one of the main characters of ''Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations'' and ''Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange''. An intergalactic bounty hunter who defeated the Space Pirates who escaped through time after her last mission involving with the X Parasites and stumbles into the year 2016, where she encounters countless Kamen Riders as she fights alongside. In Vol. 2, she becomes a Kamen Rider in her own right after she receives a Mighty Action X Special Gashat and Gamer Driver to become . Character History Entering the Present Time : Main article: Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations '' to be added Settling into the Present and becoming a Kamen Rider : ''Main article: Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange '' to be added Personality In the ''Metroid fandom, Samus's characterization is mostly left to the imagination of storywriters. As a whole, Samus is depicted as a melancholic hero who, despite her great achievements, remains incredibly lonely and brooding, and seeks revenge against the Space Pirates, especially Ridley, who is personally responsible for the death of her parents. Upon her arrival in the present time-Earth, Samus knew what it meant to live in a world where she felt alien, and the knowledge of the warriors who protected their world, the Kamen Riders. Her encounters with some of the Heisei Kamen Riders such as and gave her the decision settle into the present and create a future of her own. Overtime, Samus began to gain some companions along the way, and cares with the people close to her. She was the one who helped Mitsuzane whenever in doubt and full closure on his past, thus gaining a love interest in him. By volume 2, after she becomes Kamen Rider Huntress, Samus still follows her moral codes as both a bounty hunter and Kamen Rider. Indicating that she doesn't fight for cash, but protecting freedom and justice, as well as all life in the universe. Powers and Abilities *'Natural Game Disease Immunity:' Unlike who managed to transform with the without a compatibility surgery, as well as the other four Riders who also went to undergo with the aforementioned procedure, Samus is immune to the Game Disease and is able to use the Gamer Driver's system to transform into a Kamen Rider to fight the Bugsters. The Doctor Riders, as well as are oblivious to the fact that Samus was infused with Chozo DNA, and was transfused with Metroid DNA when her Power Suit's components were surgically removed after coming contact with X Parasites. *'Superior Acrobatic Skills:' Samus Aran’s infusion with Chozo DNA, as well as her warrior training since her childhood, has turned Samus in a superior athlete. Samus is capable of running and jumping heights far past normal human ability, as well as surviving falls that would otherwise kill an ordinary human. *'Combat Tactician and Strategist-Level Intellect:' Both Samus's mind and combat skills are a formidable force to be reckoned with. In a sense, Samus possesses a genius-level intellect in terms of fighting, even with or without the help of her Power Suit. Forms Transformation announcement|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} The Varia Suit is the mostly distinguished appearance of Samus's suit in general be it in the Metroid canon or crossover communities as shown by the suit's ginormous pauldrons. The very known benefit of this suit is that allows Samus to gain resistance to superheated areas and high-temperature attacks such as from that of . By Vol. 2 the Varia Suit serves as her Level 1 form before becoming Kamen Rider Huntress. Whenever she transforms with the Gamer Driver, it will always starts her wearing the Varia Suit as her starting form. - Fusion= Fusion Suit The Fusion Suit is Samus's starting suit when she arrived in the year 2016. The suit was the result of her old Varia Suit being surgically removed after being infected by X Parasites. However, the coloration of the suit is based on the ones of her old suit after absorbing the SA-X. It later reappeared as one of the Power Suit Legionnaires that Samus summoned during the final fight against the - Dark= Dark Suit The Dark Suit is one of the first non-Chozo suit Samus equipped that provided her additional protection against the corrosive environment of Dark Aether. It later reappeared as one of the Power Suit Legionnaires that Samus summoned during the final fight against the - Light= Light Suit The Light Suit gave Samus invulnerability to the damaging effects of Dark Aether. It later reappeared as one of the Power Suit Legionnaires that Samus summoned during the final fight against the - PED= PED Suit The Phazon Enhancement Device Suit (PED) was once used by Samus during the time she is self-producing with Phazon. It later reappeared as one of the Power Suit Legionnaires that Samus summoned during the final fight against the . It took form of the suit's 75% corrupted state with the Hazard Shield equipped. }} - Super= Athena Suit The Athena Suit is Samus's final form. The suit was constructed collaboratively by Samus and by using full-liquid smart metal technology derived from Ghost and Necrom's Rider Systems which allows Samus to activate the suit through a psionic command which allows the suit to harden instantly. When donning the suit, Samus gains the ability of flight due to the propulsion upgrades incorporated on the armor, as well as her Arm Cannon gains a new weapon in the form of the Aurora Beam, which fires a continuous stream of rainbow colored energy. The suit's distinguishing feature is its ability to absorb energy attacks of the and bouncing it back right at them. Something that Kamen Rider Ghost in Mugen Damashii could not possibly do. - Legend Rider Suits= Due to her suit's modularity and compatibility with various technologies used by different Kamen Riders, Samus can equip these Legend Rider Suits in a similar vein to . However, the suits are only limited to seven of Decade's successors -- Kamen Riders to . - Phoenix= Phoenix Suit - Shuttle= Shuttle Suit - Dragon= Dragon Suit - Shogun= Shogun Suit - Tridoron= Tridoron Suit - Phantom= Phantom Suit }} }} - Kamen Rider Huntress= Transformation announcement|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} *'Height': 198.25 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.4 t. *'Kicking power': 12.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': ∞ m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. '|アクションゲーマーレベル2|Akushion Gēmā Reberu Tsū}} is Huntress's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the SP (Special) Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on the action-adventure games, namely the Metroidvania genre. This form is specifically weaker than Samus in her Power Suit, but it still retains her agility and acrobatic skills that was taught to her by the Chozo, since she uses a special version of Mighty Action X, she's significantly stronger than both Ex-Aid and Genm, adding the fact that Samus in this Kamen Rider form, the suit is derived from the remains of the Power Suit. This form has two finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** '|マイティクリティカルストライク|Maiti Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}} *** : Huntress performs a series of kicks at the enemy. ***Screw Attack: Huntress performs a somersault that emit energy waves from points on her armor while she somersaults into the air, turning her into a rotating energy blade of destruction. It also allows her to defend herself from attacks. ***Power Suit Legionnare (Light Suit in Morph Ball Mode) + : While the Light Suit is in its Morph Ball mode, Huntress kicks it at the opponent, similar to a soccer ball *Gashacon Gauntlet finisher ** : ***' ': Huntress throws a series of punches at the opponent. ***'Twin Grapple Beams:' - Level 3= Huntress's Level 3 forms' ending theme is entitled "Shumatsu no Love Song". Transformation announcement with Gashat|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} - Jet Combat Special= Combat Action Gamer Level 3 Transformation announcement with Special Gashat|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} - Gekitotsu Robots= Robot Action Gamer Level 3 Transformation announcement with Gashat|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} }} - Level 5= Huntress Hunter Action Gamer Level 5's ending theme entitled, "Preserved Roses", also doubles as the ending theme for 's Melon Energy Arms and/or Jimber Dragon Arms. *'Height': 206.5 cm. *'Weight': 157.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.2 t. *'Kicking power': 24.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 48.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.8 sec. (Full Dragon)'|ハンターアクションゲーマーレベル5 (フルドラゴン)|Hantā Akushon Gēmā Reberu Faibu (Furu Doragon)}} is Huntress's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Huntress is armed by all Dragon parts from the Hunter Gamer. Her weapons include: *'Dragon Fang': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It can not only can crush her enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to collect and display surrounding, and help Huntress cover her blind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *'Dragon Blade': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Bugsters. *'Dragon Gun': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. Other than that, his armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Drago Mail': It covers and protects Huntress's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Drago Armor': It protects Huntress shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard': It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase her attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Huntress's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Wip Drago Tail': A dragon tail equipped on her back, which helps her defend herself when attacked from behind. This form's finisher is the : - Dragon Fang Arm= Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang Arm) *'Height': 199.25 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 20.4 t. *'Kicking power': 26.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': ∞ m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. (Dragon Fang Arm)'|ハンターアクションゲーマーレベル5 (ドラゴンファングアーム)|Hantā Akushon Gēmā Reberu Faibu (Doragon Fangu Amu)}} is Huntress's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. Huntress gains access to this form whenever she selects the "Fang" option of the Gashat. In this form, Huntress is equipped with the left Shoulder Drago Armor with the left chestpiece of the Chest Drago Mail and the Dragon Fang becoming an arm cannon to further reflect the nature of Samus's Power Suit. As such, Huntress's stats are still equally matched to the doctor Riders. This form's finisher is the : }} }} }} - Super= and |Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99's ending theme, "Dive Into The Mirror", is originally the opening theme of the Japanese dub of . '|パズルーゲーマーレベル50|Pazurū Gēmā Reberu Fifuti}} is Huntress's super form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual α to the Perfect Puzzle X Side. This form is based on puzzle games. Also, due to Samus's data mining and tweaking of the Gashat Gear Dual α, she managed to integrate the scrapped data of to be used in conjunction with Perfect Puzzle X. Much like her Varia Suit materializes before transforming into her Action Gamer Level 2 form, Samus's Light Suit materializes before the suit breaks apart to reveal her Puzzle Gamer Level 50 form. Similar to , Huntress can manipulate the Energy items on the field.She can reveal the hidden Energy Items and choose the best Energy Items that suits her depending on the situation she is in. While assuming Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Huntress is armed with the Gashacon Lansniper as her primary weapon. Later on, after she is granted by the power of the Legend Rider Gashats, Huntress can use any of the Legend Riders' final forms while in this form, similar to . Huntress has another ability while in her Level 50 form, her helmet drastically changes form whenever she changes her visors, similarly whenever she wears her Power Suit: * : Allows Huntress to see through invisible platforms on a Game Area, which are invisible to the human eye. It gives Samus's a black and white vision whenever this visor is used. On Huntress's helmet, the Dark Visor takes a purple tint. The Dark Visor also negates 's Broken Goggles, which emits a special light that jams any visual sensors. * : Allows Huntress to see sound waves by replacing her HUD with a monochromatic false-color representation. The Echo Visor can detect soundwaves around Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer's Revenant Dischargers, when used in conjunction with the Gashacon Lansniper in Sniper Mode to disrupt them. The Echo Visor in Huntress's helmet takes form of a blue tint with a ripple-effect underneath. * : An infrared-vision which provides Huntress the vision to see through cloaked enemies, pinpoint weakpoints, and hidden Energy Items. It also allows Huntress to penetrate through Genm Zombie Gamer's Life Jail Armor. The X-Ray Visor gives Huntress red compoundeyes. * : While in this form, Huntress can command the Gamer Robots once summoned through their respective Gashats. Huntress sports goggles with a pink-tinted visor. Huntress Puzzle Gamer (Dark Visor).png|Dark Visor Huntress Puzzle Gamer (Echo Visor).png|Echo Visor Huntress Puzzle Gamer (X-Ray Visor).png|X-Ray Visor Huntress Puzzle Gamer (Command Visor).png|Command Visor This form has two finishers: *Gamer Driver finisher: ** '|パーフェクトクリティカルコンボ|Pāfekuto Kuritikaru Konbo}}: Holographic projections of puzzle pieces line up in front of Huntress towards her opponent, as she jumps in the air, she passes through these projections as she finishes her opponent off with a flying kick. ** : ***Hypermode + : By collecting more than five and when holding at least two Legend Stones, Huntress gathers energy on her fist and punches her opponent with it. ***Hypermode + : By collecting more than five and when holding at least two Legend Stones, Huntress puts her hands together and gathers and intensifies its ki by drawing power to the Legend Stones and fires it at her opponent. The recoil of this attack puts a strain on Samus's body to the point forcibly reverts her back to Action Gamer Level 2. *Gashacon Lansniper finishers: ** ***' ': Huntress throws the Gashacon Lansniper like a javelin with all her might at the opponent. ***' ': Huntress takes aim at the opponent, all while creating a row of jigsaw puzzle pieces, which appear in a line in front of the target. She fires an energy blast, it grows even stronger as it pass through the line of the puzzle pieces before slamming through the target. *Kimewaza Slot Holder finishers: **Basic Gashats *** '|ときめきクリティカルストライク|Tokimeki Kuritikaru Sutoraiku|"Heartbeat Critical Strike"}}: **Legend Rider Gashats *** '|名探偵クリティカルストライク|Meitantei Kuritikaru Sutoraiku|"Detective Critical Strike"}}: By inserting the Gashat, it summons Kamen Rider Double in CycloneJokerXtreme. By activating the finisher, it allows Huntress to execute Double Prism Xtreme or Bicker Finallusion (armed with the ) alongside Double CycloneJokerXtreme. *** '|ジャングルクリティカルストライク|Janguru Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: By inserting the Gashat, it summons Kamen Rider OOO in Putotyra Combo, armed with the in Bazooka Mode. By activating the finisher, it allows Huntress to execute a Strain Doom-styled attack alongside OOO Putotyra Combo. *** '|スペースギャラクシークリティカルストライク|Supēsu Gyarakushī Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: By inserting the Gashat, it summons Kamen Rider Fourze in Cosmic States, armed with the . By activating the finisher, it allows Huntress to execute a Rider Super Galaxy Finish-styled attack alongside Fourze Cosmic States. *** '|マジックザクリティカルストライク|Majikku Za Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: By inserting the Gashat, it summons Kamen Rider Wizard in Infinity Style, armed with the . By activating the finisher, it allows Huntress to execute a Dragon Shining-styled attack alongside Wizard Infinity Style. *** '|刀剣伝クリティカルストライク|Tōken-den Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: By inserting the Gashat, it summons Kamen Rider Gaim in Kiwami Arms, armed with the (or in its Taiken Mode combined with the ). By activating the finisher, it allows Huntress to execute either a Fruits Basket Charge-styled or a Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan-styled attack alongside Gaim Kiwami Arms. *** '|フルスロットルクリティカルストライク|Furu Surottoru Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: By inserting the Gashat, it summons Kamen Rider Drive in Type Tridoron, armed with the . By activating the finisher, it allows Huntress to execute a Trailer Big Impact-styled attack alongside Drive Type Tridoron. *** '|カイガンクリティカルストライク|Kaigan Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: By inserting the Gashat, it summons Kamen Rider Ghost in Mugen Damashii, armed with the in Rifle Mode. By activating the finisher, it allows Huntress to execute a Shinnen Impact-styled attack alongside Ghost Mugen Damashii. - Level 99= Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 *'Height': 198.25 cm. *'Weight': 94.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 87.2 t. *'Kicking power': 97.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': ∞ m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. '|パーフェクトノックアウトゲーマーレベル99|Pāfekuto Nokkuauto Gēmā Reberu Nainti Nain}} is the evolved form of Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50. Accessed through the Gashat Gear Dual α without selecting either Perfect Puzzle X nor and the Hazard Shield. This form combines Puzzle Gamer and the scrapped data of Knock Out Fighter in the Gashat Gear Dual α and the Hazard Shield from one of Samus's unused suits, the Phazon Enhancement Device (PED) Suit. Being identical to Para-DX's own Level 99 form, Huntress can utilize Para-DX's abilities of both Puzzle Gamer and Knock Out Fighter. }} }} }} - Buggle Driver II= '|ニンジャゲーマーレベルX|Ninja Gēmā Reberu Ekusu}} is Huntress's second super mode, activated by inserting the Gashat into the . This form resembles one of Samus's suit upgrades, in this case, the Gravity Suit. Ninja Gamer Level X's ending theme, "vestige" also doubles as a character song for Keiichi Karasuma, who is voiced by . }} }} }} Equipment Device Power Suit *Speed Booster Kamen Rider Huntress * - Transformation device * - Transformation trinkets * - Carrier strap for Rider Gashats * - Huntress's support robot. * - Huntress's support robot. * - Huntress's support robot. *Hazard Shield - Reinforced armor upgrade from the PED Suit to gain access to Perfect Knock Out Gamer . Weapons Power Suit *Arm Cannon **Beam weapons **Missile Launcher Kamen Rider Huntress *Gashacon Gauntlet - Huntress's punching gauntlet, standard sidearm weapon. Can be used as a boxing glove or a twin-grapple beam. *Visorslasher - secondary sidearm weapon. *Gashacon Lansniper - Puzzle Gamer /Perfect Knock Out Gamer 's primary weapon. *DoReMiFa Turntable ver. 2.0 and Watts-Up Sounder ver. 2.0 *Air Force Winger Kai and Rail Combats * *Super Gashacon Key Slasher - Huntress's weapon which serves as the cockpit control weapon of the Villkiss. Vehicles * - Samus's temporary Rider Machine, used to activate the Tridoron Suit. *Machine TriHunter - Huntress's personal Rider Machine. Notes *Kamen Rider Huntress's design is a combination of and suit designs. *Given the fact that Samus has Metroid DNA on her system, her forms as Huntress through the use of the Gamer Driver and Rider Gashats parallels to that of a Metroid's respective life cycles: **Action Gamer ( ) to Alpha Metroid: the Metroid's third life cycle. ** Beat/Combat Action Gamer ( and ) to the Gamma Metroid: the fourth life cycle stage. ** Hunter Action Gamer Level ( ) to Zeta Metroid: the fifth life cycle stage. Similarly, the Zeta (along with the Omega Metroid) takes a more of a reptilian form, which is similar to the Hunter Gamer. ** Puzzle Gamer ( through the Gashat Gear Dual α) to the Omega and Queen Metroids: The Omega Metroid is the sixth (and often final stage) of a Metroid's life cycle. The Queen Metroid, however is the true final stage of the Metroid life cycle and the progenitor of all Metroids. * Samus's method of gaining a Rider Form identical to those from one of the main villains is reminiscent to who acquires a and Lemon Energy Lockseed. Coincidentally, both Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and Perfect Knock Out Level 99 and Baron Lemon Energy Arms are derived from the Rider forms of the villains of their External Links * Samus Aran at Wikitroid Category:Characters Category:Crossover-exclusive Character Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Heroines Category:Antiheroes Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Characters